


to break and swell

by allthebros



Series: how the heat [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rut, Scenting, Sex Toys, miiiild nsfw picture at the beginning of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebros/pseuds/allthebros
Summary: Pat's rut isn't going well. This time, it's Jonny's turn to help him through it.





	to break and swell

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Blackhawks Summer Fic Fest 2017](http://coffeekristin.tumblr.com/post/161101119308/blackhawks-summer-fic-fest-2017). Written for the A/B/O AU prompt.  
> set in the same verse as [how the heat can beat beat beat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6880012).  
> (probably not needed to have read it, but preferable to really understand). 
> 
> Mega thanks, as usual, to sorrylatenew for cheerleading, and kaneoodle for beta'ing and support. <33
> 
> title from Laura Gibson's 'Skin, Warming Skin'

 

 

"rut"

 

 

He wasn’t expecting Lia to be in the kitchen.

“Hey, Jonny,” she says, washing her hands at the sink. “You joining us for the movie?”

Jonny swallows. He’s taken an extra dose of suppressants, has plugged himself, and he’s put a freshly cleaned t-shirt that still smells of detergent. There’s no way she could smell arousal on him, he’s not even in heat.

“Maybe later. Gonna go for a walk.”

She nods, makes a sympathetic noise, says, “It’s stuffy in here,” then leans toward the window above the sink, getting on her tiptoes and squinting to try and see past her reflection into the night outside. “Wind’s rising. Don’t go too far, I think it might storm.”

“Yeah.”

“Pat will have to spend the night in. Mind checking on the barn on your way back? Make sure everything’s locked tight?”

“Sure,” Jonny says, as casually as he can make it while ignoring the vibration of his phone in his pocket as three quick texts come in. He tries not to flush at the thought of what they are.

“Thanks.”

Jonny waits for her to be gone—back to the living room with the others—makes himself walk calmly out the back door, catching the screen door as it springs back faster than usual.

He shoves his hands in his pockets, fingers curling around his phone, and walks toward the barn at a normal, steady pace. He only turns to look at the house once—huge and dark, except for the lights on in the living room, and one on the second floor where he knows Mark’s sitting at his desk writing emails or Skyping his family.

The night’s sticky-wet, the air so thick with water it feels like Jonny could stick his tongue out and drink from it. It’s been like that for days, even worse when the sun’s out and beating on them as they work.

Shasta got a heat last week in this weather and he didn’t envy her. They had stocked the cabin with bags of ice for the bath just in case she needed them. 

The wind picks up and it’s a relief. The corn, as tall as Jonny’s shoulders now, rustles and bends. The weathervane over the barn creaks.

Jonny’s phone vibrates again, but he waits until he’s inside the barn to take it out, the screen’s light blinding him. 

_I can’t knot this thing_

_Wish I had a wet hole to fuck_

_Some omega to really rut into hard_

_Jonny?_

He has to lean on the wall, breath cut short. Has to press the heel of his hand between his legs. He’s not gonna go into heat, but that doesn’t mean this doesn’t get to him. 

What the fuck are they doing?

The first time was an accident, and Jonny still feels bad about it. It’d been so disrespectful and shameful and he hated thinking about it except for how sometimes he could still hear Pat through the door telling him about being knotted, getting him there with only his voice and his alpha scent on a shirt. 

The second time it had been Pat who surprised him with the texts, and Jonny had imagined him lying on his bed, typing on his phone, maybe even hard like Jonny was right now, while Jonny rode his heat-dildo in the cabin yards away.

 _Get the sheets all wet_ , Pat had typed, and Jonny had. Soaked them right through. 

They never made it personal, never used ‘I’, just ‘alpha’ and ‘omega’ and shit, but Jonny would be lying if he said he didn’t think about Pat’s dick when Pat told him to _grind on that alpha knot. Get it deep_.

And that was fine. Just sexting. Just somewhat-friends, co-workers, helping each other along. It’s not like Jonny hasn’t indulged in that over the years, though never at work.

But Pat’s rut isn’t going well and Jonny is very very stupid.

The wind rises and one of the shutters clacks loudly against the side of the barn, startling Jonny out of this thoughts, out of the steady rub he had going over his dick almost without realizing. 

He shakes his head, chest tight. He really shouldn’t be doing this. He doesn’t want to lose his job.

He types, _Fuck it hard. It wants you to. Wet and loose for your knot_ , all in one go and sends it.

Before he can change his mind, he shoves the phone in his pocket, does a quick check up of the barn to make sure everything is closed and latched, and slips out the back, on the side not visible from the house. He’s probably too far for anyone to see him, but he doesn’t want to take any chance, stomach twisted with nerves.

He dashes around the edge of the corn field, and quickly gets out of sight.

It’s much darker here, between the field and the trees, and somehow stickier as well, even as the wind makes the leaves and corn swish. His t-shirt sticks to his back and sweat drops slide down his spine and temples.

The path’s lit by small solar lamps, but mostly he keeps his eyes on the light he can see in the distance, the second floor bedroom of the cabin where Pat is. 

It had been a mistake to facetime him.

Jonny has seen and has been with alphas in rut before, but something about the frustration etched on Pat’s face…

He lets himself in with his key. They all have one. It’s a show of trust in each other’s decency that no one’s scared someone is gonna show up during their heat or their rut. He presses his forehead on the door before opening it, feeling like a creep.

But he thinks of Pat’s red face, hair matted with sweat to his forehead, and the breathy, pleading, “Jon, Jonny, fuck—I can’t. I don’t know—It’s not working, I—“

Pat’s rut would break eventually, whether he came or not, whether he knotted his toy or not, Jonny kept telling himself, pacing in his room. It would break, but it wouldn’t be _good_. 

The house smells like alpha rut. Like Pat’s alpha rut, and Jonny closes his eyes, takes a deep breath as much to smell it as to steady himself. 

He closes the door quietly and locks it again. Then unlocks it because it feels creepy. Then locks it again because he doesn’t want to get caught. 

The floor creaks. He looks up to the ceiling, can hear the faint thumping of the bed, knows Pat’s on his back right now, jerking himself off with his toy—arm big and strong and corded from weeks of hard work.

A frustrated groan reaches him through the floor, and Jonny steadies himself, cock growing thicker in his jeans.

 _I’m here_ , he texts, and waits. 

The thumping stops, then, _???_

_I’m at the cabin. I can come up if you want. ___

__He pinches his lips together, fingers tight on his phone, weirdly nervous about it._ _

___yes_ , the reply finally comes, and Jonny goes up the steps, around the corner and to the closed door at the end of the short hallway._ _

__He knocks lightly with his knuckle. “Pat?”_ _

__“Yea—“ Pat’s voice cracks. He clears his throat. “Yeah, come in.”_ _

__Jesus Christ he smells good. He smells so fucking good, and for a second Jonny wants to just get on his knees and swallow Pat’s dick. Even with the window open and storm-scented summer wind coming in, Pat’s rut fills the room, thicker than a summer’s day and warm like a mouth._ _

__He must have been at this for hours._ _

__Jonny closes the door behind him and leans against it, hands flat behind him._ _

__It’s a lot to take in even without the rut-scent. Pat’s a pretty good looking dude, Jonny’s not gonna lie about that—shorter than him, but not smaller: wide at the shoulders and thick at the chest, built tight with muscles, easily visible even when he’s dressed and completely impossible to ignore now that he’s naked._ _

__He’s lying on the bed, leaning on a pile of pillows, tanned skin over his arms and legs and neck and white everywhere else, all of it soft-looking in the low yellow light of the bedside tables._ _

__His dick is shoved deep inside his toy, difficult to see through the plastic and silicone, but Jonny can still tell it’s thick and long and extremely hard._ _

__Pat moves his hand slightly where he’s still holding the toy, and hisses through his teeth, small moan getting caught in his throat. Jonny’s eyes snap back to this face—flushed red and sweaty—to Pat’s half-lidded dark eyes fixing him._ _

__Jonny rocks back against his hands, feels the plug inside him move._ _

__“It’s never been like this,” Pat says, low, voice cracking. He sounds like he might cry. “I don’t know what to do.”_ _

__“You tried your omega-scent?”_ _

__“Yes. I’m not an idiot.”_ _

__“Have you—Have you tried to… on your stomach? Like you’re really fucking—”_ _

__“Yes, god. So many times. I tried the chair, and the shower and floor. I tried porn. I tried—“ He tips his head back into the pillows with a sigh. Jonny wants to lick up his neck. “That’s why I texted you. I know we—shouldn’t. But, I just—”_ _

__Jonny’s had a couple heats like this himself, where he’s alone and riding the edge but unable to come no matter how many different dildos he tries to fuck himself on, or how many different alpha scents he sniffs, porn he watches, or sex lines he calls. The heats had broken eventually but he’d been left exhausted and frustrated and completely off balance until the next one._ _

__“You need to relax,” he says. “The frustration’s making it harder.” He grimaces at his bad pun, but Pat gives a little breathless laugh._ _

__“I can’t, man.”_ _

__Jonny licks his lips, lets his eyes travel the length of Pat’s body. He can’t sit on Pat’s dick the way he’d want to and the way Pat would need. He’s so far gone, he’ll need to knot something to really break the rut in a satisfying manner, and Jonny’s not talking himself into getting knotted tonight. That’s the kind of scenting he wouldn’t be able to hide._ _

__“Let me help you,” he says, pushing himself off the door, but stopping halfway to the bed._ _

__“We can’t—I need this job, man.”_ _

__“I know, but—Just trust me.”_ _

__His heart pounds in his chest, and Jonny catches himself mimicking Pat’s breathing speed, panting a little like he’s out of breath too. He forces himself to slow down, blinks the heat out of his eyes._ _

__Pat nods, biting his bottom lip, resuming a slow rhythm with his arm while following Jonny with his eyes._ _

__It gets under Jonny’s skin to have his undivided attention like this, and he takes his time taking his shirt off once he’s positioned at the foot of the bed. Turns around to show-off the muscles in his back. It’s vain and he knows it, but it’s just the two of them right now and he wants to please Pat, wants to help him get there the way Pat’s helped him twice already with his own heats._ _

__He folds his shirt and puts it on the chair in the corner, then gets his hands on his waistband, pops the button open._ _

__“Jonny—“_ _

__“Don’t worry,” Jonny says, attention caught by how Pat’s rhythm on his cock stutters for a moment. “Just getting to my underwear. Don’t want your scent on my clothes too much.”_ _

__“Good thinking.” Pat laughs wetly. “Fuck, I don’t know how you can even think right now. I just—fuck, I want to come, Jonny. I want—“_ _

__“Yeah.” Jonny feels calm now, knows what he wants to do. “Gonna make you come, Pat. Wanna see your thick knot.”_ _

__His voice shakes a little, but he only has half a second to feel stupid about his dirty talk before Pat moans, says, “shit, fuck,” hips lifting and hand going faster._ _

__Jonny drops his shorts over his shirt and climbs on the bed, knees sinking in the soft mattress._ _

__It’s impossible to look away from Pat’s face. Jonny knows he looks good too, that his tight underwear do nothing to hide how hard he is right now._ _

__Pat licks his lips and bends his knees up, drags his feet on the messy sheets and opens his legs so Jonny can knee-walk between them._ _

__“Wait,” Pat says, taking a deep breath and letting go of his rut-toy. Jonny freezes. “You should—I want—“ He looks to the side and Jonny wants him to look back at him right away, wants him to never look away from him. Wants to say, look at me. Look at me while I sit on your cock._ _

__“What?”_ _

__Pat stays silent for a long moment, then blinks heavily. “You should tie my hands up.” He fists the sheets twice, then raises his arms above his head and grabs at the wood rungs of the headboard. “Here.”_ _

__“I’m not worried you’re—“_ _

__“I know. I just don’t want—it’ll be easier not to get my scent on you.”_ _

__Something warm clenches in Jonny’s core, floods it with heat. “Oh.”_ _

__“And I… I would like it. Too. It will help, you know…”_ _

__Jonny stares at him. Holy shit. “Okay. Okay. Stay right here, I’ll be back.”_ _

__He goes back out. Has to stop in the hallway, shaky hand on the guardrail, to take a breath. He gets a hand in his underwear and squeezes his cock, then slides his hand behind to give his plug some good pressure._ _

__The silk cords holding the drapes open downstairs, he decides, would make good ropes._ _

__He ties Pat’s wrists slowly, carefully. “Do you want it tight?” When he looks away from what he’s doing, he meets Pat’s eyes right away, like he was already looking. Jonny shivers._ _

__“No,” Pat says low. “I just like to feel it.”_ _

__Jonny closes the window in case it starts raining. As soon as he does, complete silence fills the room—like the wind was some kind of background white noise that he hadn’t realized was there, and now it’s just them, their breathing and Pat’s thick, perfect rut smell._ _

__He gets back on the bed and between Pat’s legs._ _

__Pat’s acting calm, but Jonny knows better than to believe he is. He can’t stop shifting a little for one, hips moving because he needs to fuck something really badly right now. Needs to knot something hard. Needs to fill a hole._ _

__Jonny lets his fingers skim Pat’s thigh. His skin is soft and warm, sweaty._ _

__“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck,” Pat says, hips bucking up and knees closing on Jonny’s hips._ _

__Jonny flattens his palm, runs his whole hand inside Pat’s thigh and around, giving the muscle a squeeze._ _

__“Gonna make you nut so hard, Pat.” He hesitates, but the tension in Pat’s body is unbelievable. He’s wound tight and exhausted and Jonny wants him to feel good, wants him to know. “I wish it was inside me. I’d take you deep, let you knot me.”_ _

__“Jonny, fuck—“_ _

__He closes his hand around the toy squeezing Pat’s dick and gives it a sharp tug, wrenches a loud groan out of Pat that settles at the base of Jonny’s spine. If he wasn’t plugged and on double dose of suppressants, he’d have slick running down his thighs right now._ _

__“You didn’t see it that first time,” he says. “But I got so wet. Just from your voice, fucking drenched.” The toy’s wet inside, too, filled with lube that’s meant to be like omega-slick, and it dribbles out over Pat’s balls and onto the bed. “It’s not the same though, right? Not like an omega’s ass. You’d make me so wet, Pat, I’d take your knot so easily.”_ _

__He’s running his mouth, not sure what’s gonna hit Pat good or not, jacking him off steadily but not too fast, trying to bring him there slowly so the ending’s not too sharp. He flicks his eyes to Pat’s face, meets his gaze already fixed on him._ _

__“You—“ he licks his lips again. “You like it hard?”_ _

__Jonny picks up his pace. “Yeah. I do.”_ _

__The room’s getting stuffier, Pat’s smell almost cloying and Jonny entertains the idea of pulling off the toy and lying over him, rubbing his dick between them and over his abs, but Pat needs to knot._ _

__“I’d ride you too,” he says. “I love riding alpha dicks and yours—god, Pat, I’d want to feel it for hours, grind on on your knot, come twice, fuck, three times on it.”_ _

__Pat’s hips jerk up and he pulls tight on his bonds. His arms are all taut muscles and veins, and shit, Jonny already knows he’s not gonna recover from this easily. This was a magnificently bad idea, but he doesn’t want to stop. Can feel the beginning of Pat’s knot swelling at the base of his dick when he checks with a finger._ _

__“I would—fuck you, I would keep you on it for hours,” Pat says, pants heavily between his teeth and moans when Jonny gives a squeeze to his knot on his next downstroke. He starts doing that every time, loves how he can feel it swell._ _

__“This is my ass you’re fucking, Pat. Come on, I—“_ _

__Pat’s struggling. He’s close, he’s so close Jonny’s sure of it, but he’s stuck too, can’t seem to be able to get there._ _

__“Jonny, I can’t—“_ _

__Jonny hates how wet his voice is, how desperate and frustrated he sounds. He shifts and gets a hand behind himself. He’s not sure if there’s anything there, and taking the plug out is awkward with how tight his underwear is, but he still manages to get two fingers into his hole._ _

__It should surprise him more to find that he’s a little wet, but somehow he knew there was no way he wouldn’t be. Not right now. Not with Pat like this and the thought of his dick inside Jonny, the thought of his thick knot pressing inside, opening Jonny up even more. Milking him._ _

__“Pat,” he says, “Hey, Pat, look at me.”_ _

__Pat turns his head a little, tries to focus on him. His face is deep red and so are his eyes, leaking at the corners, and Jonny thinks he should be crying for how good he’s coming instead._ _

__It’s easy then to just shift around a little, enough to be able to lean over._ _

__He can tell the moment Pat catches the scent of what’s on his fingers, and there are no objections when Jonny pushes them between his lips, presses them on his tongue._ _

__Pat’s mouth closes around them tight and his hips shoot up. He groans loud, even with his mouth stuffed and, yes, fuck yes, he’s coming, shooting hard inside the toy and Jonny presses down with it so that Pat can latch to it. He feels his knot grow bigger under his hand and he gives it a strong, sharp squeeze that has Pat gasping._ _

__He holds his grip tight, watches Pat jerk as he shoots more, comes a second time, body twisting to the side, groaning low around Jonny’s fingers._ _

__It takes a while for Pat to catch his breath and Jonny waits for him, watches. Pat slips his tongue between Jonny’s fingers and Jonny drags them out, leaves a wet trail over Pat’s chin. Jonny wants to slip his tongue in in their place._ _

__“Oh my god, thank you,” Pat breathes out, going slack against the pillows. “Oh shit, that felt good.”_ _

__Jonny laughs a little, runs a hand over his face. “Want me to untie you?”_ _

__“Please.”_ _

__Pat rubs his wrists and sits up straighter. It feels cold, not having Pat looking at him like he couldn’t look at anything else._ _

__“Just gonna wash up,” he says, picking up his clothes and getting into the bathroom before Pat can say anything else._ _

__He doesn’t know what Pat would say. Jonny would be the type to be stupid and say something like ‘please stay’ but it’s just—it’s the rut. It’s the heat. It’s just… biology._ _

__Truth is, this is the first time in weeks Pat and Jonny have really been alone together. They rarely work the same jobs on the farm, and usually see each other at meals and movie or game nights with the others._ _

__Jonny washes with some of the heat-soap, fixes his plug back in, and gets dressed._ _

__The TV is on when he comes back but Pat mutes it when Jonny steps into the room. He’s gonna be knotting that toy for a while, especially after taking so long._ _

__“You should spend the night,” Jonny says, leaning on the doorway. “It’s gonna storm anyway.”_ _

__“Yeah, I—God, thanks, man. I’m so fucking—“_ _

__“Don’t mention it.”_ _

__“I know, but. I’m really fucking grateful. And sorry. That’s just—“_ _

__“Hey.” Jonny shrugs. He doesn’t want to hear Pat say that he’s sorry. “I came here without telling you. That’s on me. I’m just glad you’re better now.”_ _

__Pat looks at him a long time, then says, “Okay. Thank you.”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__Jonny pushes off the doorway and takes a step back. “I should go. Before it starts raining.”_ _

__“Yeah, okay.” Pat turns back to the TV, un-mutes it. “See you tomorrow.”_ _

__“Goodnight.”_ _

__Jonny closes the door._ _

__He doesn’t actually bolt down the stairs and outside the cabin, but it’s only because he doesn’t want Pat to hear him and think he’s like, running away from him or something. What they’ve just done—shouldn’t have done—hits him hard and he needs to put distance between him and Pat. Needs to get his head on straight._ _

__What the fuck?_ _

__The wind is whipping into a frenzy outside, and Jonny’s actually glad for it. It smells like storm and ozone and electricity and nothing like Pat’s rut. He lets it clean whatever’s left of it off his skin._ _

__In the distance, thunder rumbles._ _

__Jonny makes it to the barn before the rain starts to fall. He could make it to the house, but he doesn’t want to be where other people are right now._ _

__He texts Lia so she doesn’t worry, and then drops into a pile of hay._ _

__He’s got his shorts and underwear off in no time, dick in his hand. The plug makes a dull sound when he lets it drop on the dirt floor._ _

__Rain hits the metal roof of the barn hard, drowns out the sound of the moan he gives when he pushes two fingers inside himself, where he’s warm and slick._ _

__Only two weeks until his next heat._ _

 

 


End file.
